When The Bigfoot Come
by schillingklaus
Summary: The bigfoot invade Seattle. Carly is in a team that tries to stop them. At the same time, another episode of Galaxy wars is shot in Seattle


**When The Bigfoot Comes**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

iDont Own any of the shows or other works of art used in this story.

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_, _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _True Jackson VP_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _The Big Rush_, _Victorious_, _Spectacular!_, _Best Player_, _The Troop_

******Genres**:

* * *

Melodrama, Supernatural, Horror, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Spiritual, Science Fiction,hellip;

******Summary**:

* * *

The bigfoot are aboutut invading Seattle. Where are they coming from? May Carly stop the invasion before panic seizes Seattle? At the same time, a new episode of _Galaxy Wars_ is produced in Seattle.

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay–Gibby Carlsen, Fredward Benson–Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay–Miss Fielder, Nevel Papperman–Magic Malika, Mr. Howard–Mrs. Briggs, Chuck Chambers–Missy Robinson,hellip;

******Timeline**:

* * *

third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, first season _Victorious_, _The Troop_, and _Big Time Rush_, pre _Best Player_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

* * *

Written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Paranormal25_, claim _Zoey 101__, __Drake & Josh__, __The iCarly Show_, prompt _Chichevache_

* * *

Written for _LiveJournal_-Community _50_Passages_, claim _various Nickelodeom comedies_, prompt _Our last shortcut through woods nearly ended in disaster._

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Announce

* * *

Chapter 2 You Rue The Day

* * *

Chapter 3 The Guest

* * *

Chapter 4 Let The Games Begin

* * *

Chapter 5 Panic

* * *

Chapter 6 Out In The Forests

* * *

Chapter 7 Battle For Seattle

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Announce**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

May 1 2010, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett

* * *

The kids had their dinner — Spencer's renowned spaghetti nachos — while Spencer was reading his mail.

Sam complained about the lack of sliced ham in the spaghetti sauce _alla carbonara_.

Freddie remarked, 'there was enough ham in it, before some blond demon ate it all.'

Sam kicked Freddie's knee with her toe tips, making him squeal.

Carly tried to calm the bickering beasts. 'Any news of interest, Spencer?'

Spencer shook his head. 'The dentist's bill for my broken toothhellip;'

Carly chuckled. 'I told you not to open bottles with your teethhellip;'

Spencer sighed. Then he noticed something. 'Hey, Nug Nug[1:1] is coming back to Seattlehellip;'

Sam moaned. 'Boring freakshellip;'

Freddie smiled. 'A convention of _Galaxy Wars_ fans? May I come with you?'

Spencer smiled. 'Sure, kiddo! But it's not just a convention.'

Carly, Freddie, and Sam peered quizzically.

Spencer grinned. 'It is, indeed, a new episode of _Galaxy Wars_hellip; Holywood chieftain Malcolm Reese[1:2] is investing gazillions of bucks, along with Gustavo Roque who is responsible for the production of the sound track.'

Freddie gasped, 'here in Seattle?'

Spencer beamed. 'Correctomatissimo! And all of us fans of the movies are invited to participate as background actors.'

Carly grinned. 'You are a fan of _Galaxy Wars_!'

Spencer cheered. 'Yeah baby! Here you see a new movie star!'

Sam grunted, 'where?'

Spencer replied, 'right in front of you!'

Sam looked around enigmatically. 'I only see an unknown artist.'

Carly glared at Sam. But she thought that Spencer's hype was exaggerated. 'One background rôle doesn't make you a superstar!'

Spencer didn't give up. 'Many famous actors have been discovered this way!'

'Dream on,' moaned Sam.

Spencer ignored his little sister's bad-mooded friend. 'Look who will come: The cream of the cream of Hollywood: Lola Martinez, Beck Oliver, Ashley Blake[1:3], Cat Valentine, Ashton Kutcher, Orlando Bloom, Oprah Winfrey, Randalph Jackson[1:4], Amber Tate[1:5], Tori Vega, Camille Pensky[1:6], Jeff Garrett[1:7],hellip;'

Carly's and Sam's eyes bugged out. 'Sounds cool!'

Spencer agreed, 'yes, it does, baby! And the sound trackhellip; latest titles by Cuttlefish, Hailstones[1:8], the Jenifers, Harper Harris[1:9], David Arculetta[1:10], Drake Parker, Justin Bieber[1:11], Tammi[1:12], Kendall Knight,hellip;'

Carly swooned. 'Awwwww Justin Bieberhellip;'

Sam moaned, 'yeah, Drake Parkerhellip;'

Carly fainted slightly, as she had never told Sam that Drake was a cousin of hers.

Freddie's brain hurt when he heard the girls rooting for boys that were much more attractive than himself. 'Have you already turned in the questionary for the guidance adviser?'

Sam moaned, 'nopes, I'm too lazy.'

Carly shrugged. 'I don't understand those testshellip; they are sohellip; dumb.'

Freddie boasted with his questionary. 'Do you ever appear unwashed in classeshellip;'

Sam grunted, 'who cares, Dorkward?'

Spencer nodded. 'Back in my time, I was tested a school principalhellip; and Sockohellip; you don't want to know, do you?'

Freddie, Carly, and Sam shook their heads.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day

******Place**:

* * *

locker hall of Ridgeway School

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Mr. Howard, Mrs. Briggs, Principal Franklin, Gibby Carlsen, many other pupils (background)

* * *

The news about the upcoming movie project had spread like wildfire.

Shirtless Gibby boomed across the hall, 'yeah! I'll be a shirtless monster in the new _Galaxy Wars_!'

Sam pinched Gibby's paps, making him squeal like a fury.

Mr. Howard tried hard to spoil the excitement of the pupils. '_Galaxy Wars_ is nothing but dumb perversity! Now get your guidance tests ready, deadline is tomorrow evening. Those of you who fail turning in a complete questionary will be subject to detention, no less than two weeks.'

Principal Franklin thought that this was too much. 'You know, guidance councelling is very important for your future career. It influences the choice of colleges and vocational schools, ithellip;'

Sam moaned, 'I'm bored. My cousins made career without collegehellip;'

Freddie remarked. 'I know, career in prison.'

Sam nudged Freddie. 'So what?'

As the break was over, Mrs. Briggs chased the pupils back into their classrooms, using a giant megaphone.

Mr. Howard applausded Mrs. Briggs.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two days later

******Place**:

* * *

office of Principal Franklin

******People**:

* * *

Principal Franklin, Duke Blatzberg[1:13], Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett (later), Carly Shay (later), Mr. Stockley (TV)

* * *

The questionaries had been evaluated by the school psychologist.

Today, Principal Theodore Franklin started taliking with the pupils about their results, one by one.

They were afterwards sent to internships according to their results.

Freddie had just entered the office.

Wrestling ox Duke had been there before Freddie. 'I'm going to the army as a pioneer,' boasted Duke when he left the office.

Freddie shrugged. He hoped for an internship at MegaSolid, a famous software house residing near Seattle.

Mr. Franklin asked Freddie to sit down on that chair across his desk.

Freddie relaxed in the pullman chair.

The principal smiled. 'OK, Freddie, we all know and appreciate your sense for orderliness and cleanness. You're never too late, you are never unwashedhellip;'

Freddie beamed proudly.

Mr. Franklin continued, 'hence, you would be perfect as our new..'

Freddie smiled.

'Janitorhellip;' completed Franklin. 'You get an internship here at _Ridgeway_ as a janitor.'

Freddie hurled his fist aloft. 'Yeah, I knew it!' Only half a second later turmned he aware of what Principal Franklin had actuallt said. 'As a janitor?' His jaw dropped from _elysium_ to _tartarus_. He pouted with despair.

Mr. Franklin nodded. 'We teachers know that only one pupil hear at the whole school shows the discipline needed in order to keep our school as clean as can be, 24/24 and seven per seven, and that is you. Take it as an honour!'

Freddie plastered a fake smile. 'Sure, I'm looking forward tohellip;'

Mr. Frankling took his microphone. 'Miss Sam Puckett, please!'

Freddie stood up. _At least he could look forward to the dirty internship Sam was sure going to facehellip;_

The door went open.

Freddie saw Sam coming in. He went to the door. 'Janitor,' whispered he unto Sam. 'That's sohellip;'

Sam made fun of Freddie before he disappeared.

Mr. Franklin ordered Sam to sit down. 'OK, Miss Puckett. Your questionary shows that, after all, you've got the will to lead and to be more successful than the others, whatever the obstacleshellip; '

Sam grinned.

Mr. Franklin announced that the teachers of _Ridgeway_ had decided to sent Sam to a CEO camp.

Sam gerinned. 'Yeah! Sam is a CEO!'

Mr. Franklin called Carly Shay into the office.

The door went open.

Carly was going to step in. She had apparently just comforted Freddie. Sam faced her friends triumphantly. 'Sam is a CEO! Sam is a CEO!'

Freddie went pale.

Carly had to close her door, keeping Sam and Freddie out. _Sam as a CEO, Freddie as a janitorhellip; what was going on?_

Mr. Franklin started. 'OK, Carly. We all appreciate your friendliness and your reliability.'

Carly smiled.

Mr. Franklin praised that Carly was full of special charisma and rare skills. 'And now we come to your internship.'

Carly was excited.

'I can't explain it, but he canhellip;' Franklin pushed a button, and amonitor turned on.

'Good morning, Miss Shay,' said a man on the TV, 'my name is Mr. Stockley. I'm the boss of a national special movement called _The Troop_.'

Carly had never heard of them.

Mr. Stockley explained, 'our task is to protect civilisation from monster attacks.'

Carly was confused. 'Monsters?'

Mr. Stockley grinned. 'Correct. Do you remember the bigfoot invasion that occurred here, like, three years ago?'

Carly shook her head.

Mr. Stockley continued, 'as you see, we have been able to stop it before it was a real threat for the city.'

Carly smiled. 'Nice from youhellip;'

Stockley chuckled. 'Alas, this time, we are going to face a much bigger pack of bigfoot, and time is scarce.'

Carly was slightly intimitated.

Stockley explained that they needed desperately Carly's public relation skills. 'It's important that you don't talk to anyone about it!'

Carly was flabbergasted.

Mr. Stockley told Carly that she was going to see Seattle's local chieftain of _The Troop_ tomorrow, same time, same place. 'Don't forget, this has to stay a secret!'

Carly nodded timidly.

Mr. Franklin released Carly. 'Next one please,' he stammered into the microphone, 'Ripoff Rodney!'

Carly bounded out. _What to tell Freddie, Sam, and Spencer? They wouldn't even have believed her, but anywayshellip; This was too scary._

* * *

**Chapter 2 You Rue The Day**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Samantha Puckett (later), Fredward Benson (later)

* * *

Carly was somewhat absentminded during breakfast.

Spencer wondered what was going on. 'What's your internship?'

Carly bellowed, 'something lame and boringhellip;'

Spencer shrugged. 'OK, what do you think if we host some actor for _Galaxy Wars_ in out loft, during the shootings? Malcolm Reese is looking for suitable hosts with a big ebnougfh apartmenthellip;'

Carly shrugged. 'Maybe?'

Spencer continued, 'I suggest Lola Martinez, she's very nice!'

Carly couhed, 'you just want to flirt with some star actresshellip;'

Spencer replied, 'that's sohellip;. truehellip;' He sighed, as he was unable to lie unto his smart little sister.

Carly shook her head. 'No way, we will host Justin Bieber!'

'Lola Martinez,' insisted Spencer.

Samantha showed up. 'OK, is something left in the fridge?'

Spencer choked. 'Sam?'

Sam declared that she had been lazy to go home last night, which was not unusual. She snuck to the refrigerator.

Spencer choked. 'That's my fridge!'

Sam commanded Spencer to show more respect for a future CEO!

Spencer objected, 'this is my house, and that's why Lola Martinez willhellip;'

Sam backed Carly. 'Justin Bieber!'

Carly grinned, 'quotit's two of us versus Spencerhellip; Justin it will be! And it's dad's house!

Spencer grudged noisily.

Freddie knocked at the door. 'Come on, carly! Mom's already waiting in her car!'

Sam inisisted that her janitor slave Freddork was going to wait.

Spencer saw one last chhance for achieving at least a drawhellip; 'Freddie, out of Justin Bieber or Lola Martinez, whom would you want to have me and Carly to host here during _Galaxy Wars_?'

Freddie's eyes inflated instantly to heart-shaped balloons when he heard Spencer mention Lola Martinez, the cousin of Shelby Marx. 'Lola, of course!'

Spencer clenched his fists and threw them aloft. 'Yeah, it's a draw!'

Freddie grinned.

Sam was not going to give up. 'I am a future CEO, you are a future janitors. The CEO is going to decide, so it's Justin Bieber!'

Spencer was almost desperate.

Freddie saw one last chance. 'Wait! A prominent staying here for a few days will be a honour guest in our web-show, right?'

Carly and Sam could not deny that.

Freddie nodded. 'Bingo! That's why our viewers should decide.'

'Yeah baby, they should,' boomed Spencer with excitement.

Carly and Sam had no argument to use against Freddie's logics.

Finally, the kids left through the elevator in order to reach Marissa Benson who was going to take them to _Ridgeway_.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, big break time

******Place**:

* * *

backoffice of principal Franklin

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Principal Franklin, Gibby Carlsen, Nevel Papperman (monitor)

* * *

Carly had been feeling miserable. She had to tell some nonsense unto Freddie and Sam in order to excuse herself during the big break which she had used to spend with her two best friends in one way or the other. This time, she was even admitted into the back office of Principal Franklin.

Alas — shock!

There was Gibby, not yet shirtless, but it wqs just a matter of time.

Mr. Franklin pushed some button. 'I'm going to leave you now alone with the commander of the _Troop Seattle_.'

Carly shrugged.

Gibby smiled. He stripped himself of his shirt when Franklin had closed the door.

Carly wondered why Gibby was there.

Gibby grinned. 'Because a few people have discovered that I'm awesome!'

Carly coughed. _Was that Stockley that crazy?_

The monitor went on.

Double shock!

Nevel Papperman appeared on the screen.

'Nevel,' stammered Carly with consternation.

Nevel grinned mercilessly. 'Do you rue the day, Carly Shay? You rue it!'

Carly fainted. 'I won't kiss you, no matter what!'

'May I?' asked Gibby nicely.

Carly shook her head and pushed Gibby a few foot away.

Nevel boomed manically, 'I never wanted you to do something that disgusting, your lips are full of slimy germs!'

Carly gasped. _What did the little devil dare to call her lips?_

Nevel grinned. 'OK, Carly. You may — of course — work against me, as usual, but then the fall of Seattle will be all your fault!'

Carly gasped. 'The whole thing here is a jokehellip; there is no bogfoot invasion, right? It's just a trick for you to humiliate me.'

Nevel sighed. 'I wish it was, but it isn't. Latest rumours have it that a platoon of bigfoot is about vandalising Yakima Valleyhellip;'

'Grandpa,' squealed Carly with dismay.

Nevel nodded. 'You won't save him, or Fredward or Samantha or Spencer for that matter, if you keep on working against me.'

Carly's teeth shattered with a disgusting sound. _Why could she not really trust Nevel?_ 'So, what do I have to do?'

Nevel grunted, 'for the time beinghellip; what you do besthellip; lie in your show, as much as possible!'

'You call me a liar?' Carly was upset.

'Carly, that's show business, _iCarly_ or elsewhere,' explained Nevel, 'but you need top entertain and distract the people of Seattle as long as possible, don't let them even think that there is something like a bigfoot invasion.'

Carly sighed.

Nevel continued, 'but you need to use your show in order to inform those few selected ones who do have to know about the invasion. Cryptically, of course. Which means that there's some secret codehellip;'

Carly was not keen on secret stuff, but if it had to be. She couldn't feel well, of course.

Gibby was supposed to support Carly. 'Yeah, I knew that I'm awesome!'

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, after classes

******Place**:

* * *

locker hall of _Ridgeway_

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Samanth Puckett, Fredward Benson, many other pupils (background)

* * *

Freddie walked out of finished classes.

Sam blew up a bubble gum. She spat it in front of Freddie's feet. 'Wipe it, janitor!'

Freddie moaned. He tried to object.

'I'm the CEO, so bow to me,' commanded Sam.

Freddie coughed and moaned when he cleaned after Sam. 'Aye aye, Sir!'

Sam shrugged. 'You still have to learn to say that, I expect more enthusiasm.'

Freddie moaned.

Carly had been watching, giggling silently. Now she stepped up to her best friends. 'Boring internshiphellip;'

Freddie whimpered.

Sam declared that she liked hers.

Freddie grunted like a pig awaiting to be slain, skun, butchered, fried, and devoured by hungry Sam.

Carly reminded them that they had to prepare another web session.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening hours

******Place**:

* * *

attic of Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Freddie counted the seconds. 'Online in 5hellip;4hellip;3hellip;2'

Carly continued, hellip;1

Sam poked Carly.

Freddie pouted, 'the _one_ is uncool!'

Carly shrugged, feigning ignorance.

But, actually, the _one_ was her first secret message.

Sam explained that they were considering to host a star of _Galaxy Wars_ during the production days.

Carly smiled. 'And it's your choice whom we are going to invite:'

Sam bellowed, 'losers like our tech freak want us to host Lola Martinez, the junior Hollywood star!'

Freddie inserted a giant picture of Lola's smiling face on the green screen.

Sam triggered the fake 'booh!'.

Carly continued, 'whereas others prefer Justin Bieber.'

Freddie was supposed to insert a picture of Justin, but he feigned a technical defect.

Carly had seen that coming, and she held a little photograph of Dustin aloft. 'That's he, Justin Bieber, the hottest of allhellip;'

Sam triggered an artificial applause, making it last for almost a minute.

Carly explained, 'the star will be a special guest in our show. If you want to vote, sent an SMS to our usual number with a message _Justin_ or ]phraseLolahellip;'

Freddie inserted a virtual banderole, displaying the number.

Carly continued, 'or go to _Poll of the Week_ and click on Justin or Lola!' She sighed with relief.

The first web show she had to make receiving instructions from Nevel Papperman had gone well.

But what was in front of them?

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Guest**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two days later, evening hours

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay, Carly Shay

* * *

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were ready to check the results of the poll.

Spencer smeared a few breads for supper. 'Ham or cream cheese?'

'Ham **and** cream cheese,' ordered Sam, hearing her belly bellow like an alert bell.

Spencer shrugged. 'OK!'

Freddie and Carly were excited.

'I updatehellip;' announced Freddie.

Carly saw two coloured beams of almost equal length, one of them representing the votes received by Lola, the other the votes Justin Bieber was able to gather.

Apparently, it was a tough head-to-head race.

Freddie watched his wrist watch. 'Deadline in 5hellip;4hellip;3hellip;2hellip;'

Of course, the _one_ remained unspoken.

Carly clenched her fists. 'Come on, Justin!'

The virtual final whistle blew.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam could not make out an optical advantage of either of the opponents.

Carly grabbed Freddie and shook him violently. 'Come on, the result!'

Sam remarked, 'Fredchicken is just too much of a coward to admit that he has lost to Justin Bieber! Girls want Justin, not some dweeb.'

Freddie coughed. 'Shake me harder!'

Carly moaned, 'you wishhellip;'

Freddie switched to a finer resolution.

Carly and Freddie were poking Freddie hard.

Alas, the winner was:

Lola Martinezhellip; She had gathered two votes more than Justin Bieber.

Freddie grinned triumphantly.

Spencer took a look. Then he jumped up, and he bounced around merrily.

Carly and Sam looked consternated.

Freddie smiled. 'Bad luck, ladies, but Victoria Martinez will be our guest!'

Spencer and Freddie started writing a letter to the organisation of the _Galaxy Wars_-event.

Sam and Carly looked all grumpy.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

* * *

Sam had spend the night on the Shay's couch, just as usual. She was already looking forward to breakfast.

Freddie had walked in in order to check the new messages for _iCarly_. 'The guys from _Reese Productions_ have answered!'

Spencer was excited, too.

Carly and Sam moaned with disgust.

Spencer read for Freddie who could not bear the suspense, 'Dear Mr. Benson, thanks for offering to host one of our actors. But we are sorry to tell you that Miss Martinez will already be hosted by her long-term friend Quinndelyn Pensky.'

Spencer's heart dropped into the basement.

Freddy pouted with consternation.

Carly and Sam high-fived. _Now the way was free for Justin Bieber._ They swooned excessively.

Spencer, although consternated, dared to continue reading. He stammered, 'concerning your second choice, Mr. J. Bieber, we have to tell you that he is not coming to Seattle at all. He is only in the sound track that will be produced wholly here in Los Angeles, California.'

Carly's and Sam's faces turned to stone.

The girls went pale, and they were totally close to throwing up.

Freddie cackled at Sam.

Spencer finished reading, 'after all, we have drafted you for the following star: Ashley Blake.'

Sam and Carly were disappointed because a girl was going to be their guest, and not a hot boy.

Freddie beamed. He had seen many cool movies with Ashley Blake who had been a Hollywood star before the age of ten. He bounced around and cheered. 'Yeah, Ashley!'

Spencer smiled with Freddie. _Buthellip; heyhellip; Ashley Blakehellip; his cousin Drake had once stumbled across her, and she was totally arrogant and picky._ He didn't want to disappoint Freddie right now, thus he plastered some more of his typical smile. _Tough times were aheadhellip;_

Alas, there was one sentence left.

Spencer read, 'she will be accompanied by her brother and bodyguard Vince Blake.' Spencer coughed. 'hey, do you remember the last public try out of the Seattle team?'[3:1]

Carly nodded. 'Unfortunatelyhellip; yes!'

Spencer shrugged. 'I was so close to getting acceptedhellip;'

Sam and Carly knew that this was not the case.

Spencer continued, 'well, finally, Vince Blake made it. He's the youngest professional quarterback Seattle ever had.'

Sam and Carly swooned. _Awwww, a quarterback!_

Sam refrained from saying that she knew the school where Vince Blake had recently graduated from. _Pacific Coast Academy__hellip; same school where her monocygotic twin sisters Melanie_[_3:2_]_ and Trisha_[_3:3_]_ had been studying, well, Melanie was still there, while Trisha was now in youth prison for drug dealing on the campus._

Freddie grunted, envying the hot quarterback from front to back.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, after classes

******Place**:

* * *

Groovy Smoothie

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Nevel Papperman, T-Bo, many random visitors (background)

* * *

Carly had successfully shrugged off her best friends and snuck into Groovy Smoothie. She was not at ease.

Nevel was already waiting for her. 'You're exactly four seconds late!'

Carly sighed.

T-Bo walked up to them. 'Pork pies?'

Nevel jumped up. 'This is not a brothel! Shut up, or rue the day! You will rue it, until dystopia will you rue it!'

T-Bo was consternated, and he ran away screaming.

Carly started talking, 'can you believe it? Gibby may host Vince Blake at his home, next year's quarterback of Seattle,hellip; and I have to host his little sister Ashley. Why could they not have made it otherwise? Gibby is not as awesome as he thinkshellip;'

Nevel was nowhere near interested in that nitpicking. 'Carlotta Shay, things are too serioushellip;'

Carly sighed.

Nevel continued. 'OK, as I've said you have to trust me as the leader of Seattle's _Troop_, you should know something more, things you are not allowed to tell Fredward, or Spencer, or Samantha, you catch it?'

'I think so,' stammered Sam.

Nevel nodded. 'Have you wondered why I am the boss of the local _Troop_?'

Carly scratched her head.

Nevel continued, 'wouldn't you have expected that I would rather work for the other side, like Dr. Fu Manchu[3:4], unleashing monsters upon Seattle instead of protecting the city from them?'

Carly admitted, 'honestly spoken, it would not have surprised me if you had done so.'

Nevel grinned. 'Well, actually, that's where I've come from.'

Carly wanted to scream, but her mouth was shut by Nevel. She sighed deeply. _She should really not have been surprised._

Nevel explained, 'I've worked together with a guy named Augustus, no, not the Roman emperor of old, but some teenagerhellip; He was planning a monster armada in order to take over Washington DC.'

Carly almost shrieked, but she knew that this would have been dangerous. 'Sohellip; what stopped you?'

Nevel sighed. 'Augustus wants to spread not only giant monsters, but also germs, gazilllions of germshellip; bigfoot spread germs, really ugly oneshellip;' He mentioned some scientific names of germs, and wondered whether Carly had ever seen one with a microscope.

'Not really interestedhellip;' Carly was close to shrieking again, but she had learned thoroughly to keep herself under control. 'Does the _Troop_ know that you werehellip;'

Nevel replied that only a few did, excluding Stockley. 'They constantly fight Gus, but they don't know who or what he really is, or what he's up to. Stockley is so terribly naïvehellip; They think they may lock him away, kill him, shoot him to the moon, you name it, and the whole spook was over, but no, one has to be more clever than thathellip; much more clever!'

Carly shivered. _Was Nevel just working for the __Troop__ inorder to demonstrate that they are idiots, and that he, and nobody else, was able to outsmart Augustus?_

Nevel inspected his smoothie for germs. 'Do you really not want to see such a germ under the microscope? My half-sister Quinn Pensky has a microscope, and she researches bacteria, she mayhellip;'

Flabbergasted Carly blew some smoothie out through her nose. _Quinn Pensky? The one who whosted Lola Martinez? Things were going to turn complicatedhellip;_

Nevel thanked Carly for listening. 'Next _Troop_ meeting is Thursday night, 7.30 p.m., _Westside Park_. Don't be late!'

Carly shrugged. 'OK, I'll be therehellip;' She moaned when she walked home, stuffed with more and more worries. _That Augustus guy was really scaryhellip;_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Let The Games Begin**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

week after

******Place**:

* * *

Bushwell Plaza, the lobby

******People**:

* * *

Ashley Blake, Lewbert, Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay

* * *

Ashley had been picked up from the airport by Spencer and Freddie.

Freddie's eyes clang to Ashley's face like glue.

But the celebrity kept on ignoring him in a manner as cold as ice.

Spencer had warned Freddie not to come too close to Ashley.

Her brother Vince has beat up more people than anyone else.

Now they had to walk past Lewbert.

The doorman grunted.

Ashley remarked, 'get that fartface out of my sight!'

Freddie aggreed basically with Ashley's qualification of Lwewbert. But he was not ready to be her henchmen. He expected being treated politely, not like an ancient slave.

Spencer sighed deeply.

But the prospects of seeing Nug-Nug soon again were more than rewarding.

Spencer told Lewbert to disappear begind the desk.

Lewbert acted like an insane monkey.

Freddie took Ashley's luggage and placed it into the open elevator. 'Let's leave this place quickly!'

Fortunately, the elevator was not out of service.

Otherwise Spencer would have had to carry Ashley upstairs. He had done that with Carly on occasion, and his sister was not lighter than Ashley.

But a nicely-asking little sister was something completely different from a commanding and arrogant diva from Hollywood.

Lewbert grunted like a pig, but the elevator was finally closed and moving upward.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Carly's bedroom

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Ashley Blake, Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay (voice)

* * *

Ashley commanded Carly to take care of her luggage.

Carly moaned. She could not stand Ashley, but she was interested in Vince Blake. 'Did Vince really beat up a bunch of sophomores?'[4:1]

Ashley nodded firmly.

Freddie grunted with disgust.

Carly beamed. _What a bad, bad, bad, bad boy._ 'Vince doesn't collect Peewee babies, does he?' Carly had learnt from her former mistakes and asked that question in order to avoid disappointmnents.[4:2]

Ashley shook her head in a disapproving manner, grunting 'He's a quarterback of a football team, a man, a manly man, not a sissy!' _How could Carly even dare to ask such an idiotic question?_

Carly was sorry for asking such a question. _Well, Griffin had looked like a manly man, toohellip;_

Freddie noticed what Carly was up to. Of course he did not approve of it. 'But fighting with a quarterback over Carly? That did not sound very wise.'

Carly needed to secure Vince for herself before Sam could do so. She could not afford upsetting Ashley, otherwise she could forget her protective brother. _Sam was much less of a flatterer. She was hardly going top get along well with Ashley. That was Carly's advantage!_ 'Nice shows you wear,' remarked Carly, plastering a hypocritic smile.

Freddie knew Carly's intentions. He twitched and moaned with dismay. But he deemed Ashley equally hot. 'May I sort out green gummi worms for you?' He had been told that Ashley was allergic to those.

Ashley nodded in a stiff manner. 'Hurry up, slave Fredward!'

'Aye aye,' replied Freddie before starting to do his bondage job.

Carly thought about her last _Troop_ meeting.

Bigfoot were vaguely similar to some of the alien races from _Galaxy Wars_.

This was a big boon for the organisation.

They were still focussing on hiding the danger from the population of Seattle, avoiding a mass panic.

On the other hand, Augustus speculated precisely with the carelessness of Seattle's inhabitants during the taping of the movie.

Spencer's voice was heard from below.

'Lunch time! Spaghetti tacos,' yelled Carly's guardian.

Carly wondered whether Ashley needed to be carried downstairs.

They were forced to have lunch earlier.

Ashley was going to be picked up by the production team in an hour.

Carly offered to assist Ashley eating and drinking. She sweated. _But a boy as bad as Vince was worth it._

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

afternoon of same day

******Place**:

* * *

Gibby's room

******People**:

* * *

Vince Blake, Gibby Carlsen, Carly Shay (later)

* * *

Vince was only responsible for the protection of Ashley during the evening events. At the moment he was hanging out in Gibby's room. He had also some appointments for shootings as a stunt double of Nug-Nug. But today, he had the day off.

Gibby removed his shirt. 'It's hot in herehellip;'

Vince shrugged. 'I don't really think so.'

Gibby remarked, 'may you teach me some martial moves? I often get bullied by some Sam Puckett.'

Vince nodded. 'I'm sort of a bully, too. I've once beaten up some traitor who had backstabbed my football team.'

Gibby shivered.

Vince moaned, 'those fools expelled me from school, after all I had done for them. They will never get close to state championship againhellip;'

Gibby shrugged. 'But haven't they pardoned you?'

Vince nodded. 'Ashley taught me to feign acting nice. I fooled that fool of Dean Rivers, the shrinks, my parents, and even the pupils that had denounced me before for cheatinghellip;'

Gibby beamed. 'Cool!'

Vince took a martial-looking stance. 'OKhellip; watch and learn!'

Gibby mirrored Vicent's movement, smiling like a tropic sun.

Along came Carly. 'Hi Gibby!' She chuckled. Then she scrutinised the muscular body of the quarterback. 'You must be Vince Blake?' She plastered her best smile.

Gibby waved at Carly.

Vince nodded. 'That's me!'

Carly coughed. 'Carly Shay,hellip;'

Vince smiled. 'Ah, Ashley's host. She told me on the phone that you take well care of her, so farhellip;'

Carly beamed. 'Oh, really?'

Vince nodded. 'Sorry, I'm going to show Gibberish some martial tricks, so he may beat up some Hambucket.'

Carly gasped. _Sam Puckett?_ 'Erhellip; his name is Gibby.'

Gibby smiled. 'You may call me "Gibberish" if you really want to.'

Vince nodded.

Carly coughed. 'May I feel your arms? They look like trunks of oaken treeshellip;'

Vince shrugged. He was accustomed to girls asking him that.

Carly touched Vince's arms. 'Take that, Sam!'

Gibby grinned. 'Do you want to touch my chest, Carly? It's awesome!'

Carly shivered with disgust. 'I know. I would like to do that. Buthellip;' She was looking for a poor excuse. 'My fingers have to recover first from touching some hot steel.' She looked suggestively at Vincent's arms.

Gibby shrugged. 'OK!' He kept on smiling while he was copying one martial move after the other. 'Take that, Puckett!'

Carly already pitied Sam, but not too much. 'When will you perform your stunts in the movie?'

Vince smiled. 'My first one will be wednesday afternoon, in some road named named _Corbin Boulevard_.'[4:3]

Carly beamed. She had to be there, and get Sam busy with something else. _Maybe by locking her into the basement or sohellip;_

Gibby remarked, 'Vince will get me a job as an equipment manager at his football team.'

Carly shrugged. 'Not badhellip;' She plastered a fake smile.

Gibby beamed. 'I'm awesome!'

'Sure,' replied Carly, whistling hypocritically before she returned home. Now she had to inform Nevel. She wanted him to assign her as a patrol near _Corbin Boulevard_ during Vince's first stunt performance.

This was a perfect plan, wasn't it?

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening hours of same day

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Ashley Blake, Fredward Benson, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Spencer looked up the schedules of the movie production. 'That will be my big moment! I will be among the panic-stricken mass in _Kennedy Square)_ when the Princess of Oblongata gets abducted by a strange monster. Yeah!'

'Good for you,' moaned Freddie. He was massaging Ashley's feet.

Ashley corrected Freddie. 'I told you to warm up your hands to no less than 90 and no more than 100 degrees. Your hands are too cold!'

Sam made sarcastic remarks. 'Awhellip; whose hands are cold as ice?'

Freddie grunted. Then he walked to the toilet in order to warm his hands in flowing warm water.

Carly shook her head. 'Some boys are really crazyhellip;' Now she was even more looking forward to watching Vince in action. She had even been commanded by Nevel to do so.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Panic**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Wednesday afternoon

******Place**:

* * *

_Corbin Boulevard_

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Gibby Carlsen, Vince Blake, Beck Oliver, Lola Martinez, Shelby Marx, Malcolm Reese, Quinn Pensky, many other actors, staff members, and onlookers (background), the mob of Seattle (background), Nicole Bristow, Nevel Papperman (phone)

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon.

Ridgeway school had colsed down early today, as too many pupils wanted to participate in the movie as background actors.

Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard had desperately tried to prevent Principal Theodore Franklin from commmitting such a mistake.

But the headmaster's oldest nephiew was a fan of _Galaxy Wars_.

Mr. Franklin had been a fan, too, when he was young.

_Corbin Boulevard_ was located between _Bushwell_ and _Ridgeway_, not far from _Groovy Smoothie_, the main hangout of the young population of old Seattle Town.

Carly was, of course, here in order to watch Vince in action.

Many other girls would have wanted to see him, too, but they could not know the schedule.

Vince was only a stunt double, in this case counterfeiting Beck Oliver.

The female star of this afternoon was multiply mentioned Lola Martinez.

She had her own stunt double, which happened to be her cousin Shelby.

Malcolm Reese, the chief producer, explained the following scene via megaphone.

Vince had to save Shelby from some monster.

Quinn Pensky prepared the cam. She was not only host for Lola as long as the latter stayed in Seattle, but she was also sort of a technical assistant. Quinn was an expert for everything technological.

Carly was holding Freddie's webcam in her hands, wrapped in a linen cloth. She walked over to Quinn. 'Your's Quinn Pensky, the famous tech nerd?'

Quinn pouted and grunted, 'tech what?'

Carly chuckled. 'I'm Carly Shay. I run a web show.'

Quinn coughed. 'iCarly?'

Carly grinned and nodded. 'Exactly! My tech producer Fredward wants you to sign this cam.'

Quinn sighed. 'OK, that would be absolutely cool. Does it already run on the latest version of Quinndoze QP[5:1]?'

Clueless Carly stammered some incomprehensible stuff.

Quin cackled while she sighed the thing. 'I suggest to come to your studio and upgrade your whole equipment to the latest standards. Not tomorrow, for I have to shoot some special with my cousin Camille.'

Carly shrugged. 'OK?' She was content with the equipment they had now. _But Freddie was sure pleased to have Seattle's greatest tech genius of all times update his equipment._

Quinn needed to concentrate on the scene, thus she had to send Carly away.

Carly looked already intensely at Vince who was going to give a demonstration of his skills as a tough yet agile boy.

'Hey, I could do that, too,' claimed Gibby. 'but only shirtlesshellip;'

Carly glared aghast at Gibby. 'You can't! In addition, shirtless freaks are easily confused with some sort of monsters in _Galaxy Wars_.'

Gibby shuddered with disgust, deciding in the very last moment in favour of keeping his last shirt. 'That sucks!'

Carly cackled. Then she waved at Shelby. 'Good luck!'

Malcolm thundered, 'Scene 12b, first try!'

A mechanic monster stomped down the boulevard, trying to catch Shelby.

Shelby ran cor her life and climbed some tree. Then she jumped upon some roof.

But the monster was too fast. Its fangs were now in Shelby's back.

Shelby jumped off the roof.

Vince was hurled aloft by some mangonel, catching Shelby mid-air.

They landed safely in a puddle of mud.

Malcolm Reese thundered, 'cut!' He wiped some sweat off his face. 'OK, now we have to match it with the beginning of the next scene wit Beck and Lola.'

Carly smiled, cheering for Vince's heroic deed.

Shelby grinned. 'You were good!'

Vince chuckled. 'Same for you!'

Carly pouted. 'Why do they talk as if they had justhellip; you know, what the adults always do behind locked doors, after sending us away?' She almost threw up.

Gibby had no clue. 'May I now save some girl in distress? I'm super-Gibby!'

'No,' thundered Carly with excessive disgust. 'you can't do that!' She was bitterly jealous and wished that the tyranno rex had been real and swallowed Shelby raw and bleeding.

Malcolm sighed. 'OK, Quinn, is your cam ready for the next scene?'

'Rigged and ready,' replied Quinn. She beamed brightly.

Malcolm commanded Lola and Beck for the next scene. 'The mask, please!'

Beautician student Nicole Bristow walked up to Lola and Beck. It was her task to make them look exactly like Vince and Shelby after the last scene. She sprinkled their faces with chocolate sauce, immitating the splattered mud. 'Aw, you're so cuuuute, Beck! Aren't you really cute?' She swooned excessively.

'I'm cute, too,' remarked Gibby.

Nicole rotated her head. 'Egad, who's that dweeb?' She was close to throwing up.

Gibby pouted.

Carly coughed. _What a bimbo wenchhellip;_

Suddenly, Gibby's and Carly's pagers vibrated.

They had received those devices from Nevel. Outside town, they were more reliable than cellular phones.

Carly picked hers up.

There was a message from Nevel Papperman.

Yellow alert!

Carly sighed. _At least no red alert!_

Nevel messaged, 'troubles at Kennedy Place, a bigfoot attack caused some hundred injuries. The masses still believe in it being consequence of some accident caused by the shootings for _Galaxy Wars_, but we know that it isn't.'

Carly was flabbergasted. _Kennedyhellip; hey, Spencer was there with Nug Nug and the princess of Oblongatahellip;_

Gibby beamed. 'Nevel thimks me awesome, right?'

Carly sighed, 'Not so surehellip; but if Spencer got hurt, I take it personal, and I will hunt down those bigfoot beasts in person!'

Nevel replied, 'Carly! We've promised unto your principal Franklin to refrain from getting you into danger. We hate us, but I have to keep my promises.'

Alas, Carly was hell-bent to avenge Spencer's accident. 'Franklin will not stop me, I repeathellip;'

Nevel sweated heavily. _Carly getting injured would put him into trouble. In addition, she was now likely to betray the existence of real monsters haunting Seattle._

Gibby smiled. _That was that one occasion in his life to prove that he was really super-awesome Super-Gibby!_

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a few hours later

******Place**:

* * *

_101 St. Schneider's Hospital_[5:2]

******People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Sam Puckett, Dr. Lindee[5:3], nurse Krutcher[5:4], amny anonymous people (background)

* * *

The mayor of Seattle had just declared emergency status for the whole West Side.

Schools were going to be down during the next few days.

Alas, Sam wasn't as happy as expected when she saw her battered friend.

_St. Schneider_ looked like a bee hive.

Spencer whimpered with pain when the nurse treated him with a long needle. He was already bandaged all over, like so many other citizens.

Dr. Lindee sighed. 'He'll be back in 2hellip;3hellip;4hellip;5'

Carly grunted, 'forget it!'

Freddie shrugged. 'Mom will care for you untilhellip;'

Carly shuddered with digust. 'they will all rue it, until the times of dystopia!'

Sam and Freddie had — as of yet — no clue.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Out In The Forests**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson (later), Ashley Blake, Samantha Puckett, Marissa Benson (later)

* * *

Sam had been sleeping in Carly's bath tub.

Alas, her bellowing stomach woke her up, causing an earthquake of Richter 4.

Ashley shrieked.

Sam bitched, 'shut up your face, you diva!' She yawned with disgust and snuck to the refrigerator. Grinning with Glee, Sam opened the cool box.

Buthellip; what was that?

The refrigerator was totally empty, barring a sheet.

There was some writing on the sheet.

Sam was too lazy to read it. 'Carly,' boomed she across the loft.

Ashley walked down the staircase, yawning her butt off.

Sam wondered why Carly was not responding. _Now the diva was therehellip;_

Of course, Ashley Blake was not inclined to read anything, either.

Sam's stomach kept on roaring like an injured dragon.

Sam glared aghast.

A voice was heard knocking at the door.

Sam guessed correctly,'Freddork!'

Ashley commanded Sam to let Freddie in. 'He will read the note.'

Sam glared aghast. _OK, the diva had some good ideas, once upon a time._ She opened for Freddie.

'Good morning! Why did you have to call me at that time?'

Ashley complained because she had been alerted several minutes early.

'It wasn't me, it was my stomach.' Sam grabbed the sheet of paper. 'Read it, Dorkweird!'

Freddie shrugged. He started reading. 'Aw my goodness!'

Ashley and Sam did not understand.

Freddie explained, 'it's from Carly. She can't tell us why, but she had to run away in order to help us all. We will know what she means when she's back.. She has taken the food, because she will be away for several days.'

Ashley shrugged.

Sam grunted, 'oh no, did she really have to take along all the food?'

Freddie glared at Sam, 'Can't you think about anything but eating?'

Sam shook her waving blond mane, making it scatter the early morning light. 'No way!'

Freddie grunted with utter despair.

Mrs. Benson stormed in. 'Fredward! It's time for your anti-flu-tea.'

That tea was excessively bitter.

Freddie coughed. 'Mom! I haven't had a flu since middle school.'

Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie's ears and dragged him out through the door.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

out in the forests near Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Nevel Papperman, Gibby Carlsen, various members of the _Troop_

* * *

Carly Shay arrived in a clearing in the forests.

The rim of the lakes was visible from there.

A few members of the _Troop_, among them Gibby Carlsen and Nevel Papperman, were already standing there.

Nevel was about explaining various things. He noticed Carly. 'Carly Shay?'

Carly grinned.

Nevel panted violently. 'I haven't expected you herehellip; Gibby neither, by the wayhellip;'

Shirtless Gibby grinned. 'I'm awesome!'

Carly monaed, 'I know, but the bigfoot went too far when they caused Spencer to get hurt badly. Now it's personal.'

Nevel shrugged his shoulders. 'OK, people! All of our last shortcuts ended in a disastrous situation.'

Nevel's henchmen admitted shamefully to their failure.

Nevel continued, 'we must find the command central of Emperor Augustus before it's too late.'

Gibby objected, 'he died 2000 years ago.'

Nevel glared at Gibby, booming, 'not that Augustushellip;'

Carly understood why Nevel had used that term. _The difference between nevel and Gus was as simple as that: Gus wanted to rule over the world by means of terrible things like bugs and germs, whereas Nevel wanted to rid the world of bugs and germs, even at the cost of destroying the world itself._ Carly had not yet got an opinion about what was worse. _But the threat promoted by Gus was much more immediate. And only Nevel could stop him._

Gibby looked at Carly's backpack with glee. 'What's inside?'

Carly sighed. 'Well, OK,hellip; let me seehellip; a shirt for Gibbyhellip;'

Gibby glared with disgust. 'No way!'

Nevel chuckled. 'It wouldn't fit him.'

Carly grinned. 'Certainly not. It's for me, and it's called a blouse.'

Nevel shrugged.

Gibby discovered some food.

'Fresh from the fridge,' explained Carly.

Gibby's mouth went watery.

Carly shared her lunch box with Gibby.

The other members of the _Troop_ were hungry, too.

Nevel admonished Carly to be careful with any leftovers. 'Rotting remains of processed food will betray our traces. I would preferr to eat grass and roots, but those are fuull with germs and bugs.'

Carly shrugged. 'Can't we make a bonfire and roast those?' She was not keen on tasting roots, being raw or roasted. She remembered the _Root-and-Berry Retreat_ with extraordinary disgust.[6:1] 'In addition, this will make bigfoot stay away from us. They are just wild animals, after all.'

Nevel panted. 'We all know that this is true for real wild animals, but bigfoot might have been genetically manipulated.'

Carly started trembling.

Nevel explained, 'my half-sister Quinndelyn Pensky is examining the DNA of things we believe to be from some bigfoot. She doesn't believe in bigfoot or so. She's really flabbergasted by what she has hitherto found out.'

Carly screamed. _Quinn Pensky? She was Nevel's what? Oh goodness!_

Nevel calmed her down. 'You don't help Spencer by betraying our position to the "Emperor".'

Carly sighed with regret.

Gibby had now emptied the whole lunchbox into his stomach.

Carly clared at Gibby in a rebuking manner.

Nevel explained, 'Quinn figured that the DNA samples are almost identical to some findings that have been assigned to remains of some legendary chichevache in Middle England.'

Carly and Gibby did not know about chichevaches.

Nevel panted and moaned, 'why is everyone asking me? The chichevache is a medieval monster, described by Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_, which eats brave wives that have been neglected by their husbands. It is always hungry, as there are not many brave wives in this world to feed on. Quinn doesn't believe in chichevaches, either, though. But I suppose that Augustus cultivated bigfoot from remains of chichevaches in one or the other way.'

Carly trembled more and more.

Gibby hugged Carly. 'You're not alone.'

Nevel continued, 'the man-eating counterpart is named _bicornu_.'

That word didn't make Carly feel any more comfy.

A few scouts returned from their patrols. 'We've found thishellip;'

Nevel sniffled at some furry bushels. 'Egad! We can't be farhellip;'

Carly trembled all over.

Nevel looked at her. 'You know it's dangerous, but we can't leave you here.'

Gibby grabbed Carly's hand.

Nevel played a little tune on his recorder.

The members of the troop followed him.

Carly did the same. She didn't feel any better, but she had to move on in order to save Seattle and avenge Spencer's misery.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening of same day

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Marissa Benson, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Ashley Blake

* * *

Marissa Benson had just returned from the local police station. 'The police can't do anything to find Carly.'

Freddie and Sam glared aghast.

Fredward's mother explained, 'well, too many people are missing, too many things have been destroyed, and empty houses of rich snobs need to be protected from looters and sackers.'

Sam remarked, 'no cop may prevent me from looting fridges in empty houses of rich tooters.'

Freddie glared at Sam with dismay. 'They care more about possible burglars than about lost average people. Argh!'

Marissa Benson sighed with despair. 'Spencer will kill us for that.'

Sam and Freddie started trembling.

Even Ashley refrained from making her usual arrogant remarks.

But there was nothing left for them to do.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Battle For Seattle**

* * *

During the following days, the police of Seattle had auditioned several responsibles of Hollywood's cproduction trust, such as Malcolm Reese.

The original assumption of unpredictable mistakes in the production procedure was less and less plausible.

The existence of real monsters like bigfoot in the area of Seattle was seven seriously proposed by several leading heads of the town.

Of course people like Samantha puckett and Fredward Benson did not believe in bigfoot or stuff like that. But this did not take off them the duty of finding Carly fast.

After all, as said by cousin Drake[7:1], it was only time until Spencer was going to find out.

And Spencer was not going to forgive them their careless demeanour allowing for Carly to disappear.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, high noon

******Place**:

* * *

forests near Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Freddie and Sam wventured the woods.

These parts of the forests were stripped of its native tree population, such as the red cedar or the big leaf maple.

The first white immigrants had used most of those trees for firewood and civuil engineering.

Ever since, many trees had been imported from other parts of the world, for example from Europe.

Sam couldn't care any less. 'My sandwich, dorkward!'

Freddie grunted, 'nopes!'

Sam grabbed Freddie, grunting, 'do what I say, or elsehellip; remember, I'm the CEO, you are the janitor slavehellip;'

'We're not married,' replied Freddie, 'so I'm not responsible for feeding you.'

They stumbled upon large footsteps.

Freddie giggled. 'Some people still believe in bigfoot.'

Sam grunted, 'I don't.'

Freddie claimed 'I don't either. Bigfoot are impossible. I would even sayhellip;'

Sam growled, 'what would you say?'

Freddie boomed, 'I would marry ypu, in case of bigfoot being real.' He giggled.

Sam laughed heartily. 'And both of us know: This will never happen! So, I would marry you too.'

Freddie found a few remains of Carly's food.

Sam identified it. 'Correct, I remember this from Spencer's fridge.'

They just had to follow the trace of Carly's leftovers. Other than that, they were scurryibng the forrests in an aimless manner. They had lost their way many a time.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

a few miles deeper in the forests

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Gibby Carlsen, Carly Shay, assorted members of the _Troop_, Augustus (later), Magic Malika (later), Samantha Puckett (later), Fredward Benson (later)

* * *

Nevel circumspected the clearing.

Carly wondered about Nevel's scrutiny.

Nevel concluded, 'these trees have been imported from England.'

carly shrugged.

Gibby grinned, 'I have got a few ancestors from England, but also fromhellip;'

Nevel glared at Gibby. 'You're not a tree!'

Gibbby removed his shirt and boasted with his bare chest.

Nevel thundered, 'these English yews were common in the area where Chaucer wrote his _Canterbury Tales_.'

Carly shrugged.

Nevel explained, 'the chichevaches were accustomed to them. Augustus would do well raising his bigfoot from the dna of chichevaches in an earea that shares as much as possible of their familiar environent. And this clearing certainly is.'

Carly coughed. _Was Gus near?_

Suddenly, some random member of the troop screamed, 'bigfoot!'

Nevel used a set of _quinnoculars_, i.e. _a tuned bundle of five telescopes invented by Quinn Pensky_, in order to check the statement.

And there it was, a bigfoot.

No, there were several of them.

Carly trembled. She huggled Gibby tightly. 'If I don't makeit out of here alive, tell Spencer thathellip; damn, I don't even know what.'

Gibby gasped. 'We'll die together.'

The bigfoot approached from several sides. Fortunately they were not very fast.

But there was no escape.

Nevel commanded the figters of the _Troop_.

Crossbows were loaded with buster shots and fired.

Gibby covered Carly with his extremely naked chest.

There were even more bigfoot.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened in t the ground.

There he was: Augustus, the lord of the monsters. He cackled manically. 'Nevel!'

Nevel was consternated.

Carly remarked, 'he looks really similar to the Roman emperorhellip;'

Gibby nodded timidly.

Augustus laughed. 'Right! I am Gaius Octavius Thurinus, better known as Gauius Iulius Cæsar Octavianus Augustus. Most people believe me to have died 2000 years ago. But they are wrong. I've just been asleep for 2000 years.'

Nevel grunted aimlessly when the bigfoot moved closer.

Augustus continued, 'I've been ruler over the Roman Empire, but I'm going to be ruler over the whole earth. Varus has stolen my legions, but I'm going to create them back. This is just a start!'

Gibby said his last prayers.

Augustus looked at Carly. 'I may make you the empress of my new world order, if youhellip;'

Carly choked and coughed.

Nevel moaned. 'Carly, this might be your only chance to get out of here alive, instead of perishing like the rest of us, sohellip;' He shrugged.

Carly gasped, and thundered, 'no way, Cæsar!'

Augustus laughed. He ordered the bigfoot to march on.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke billowed behind Augustus.

The fog of dust condensed to Magic Malika.

Nevel squealed, 'Malika!'

The girl giggled. 'Don't worry, Nevel Candyman, now I'm here!' Malika summoned some flashes of lightning from the sky.

Her ethereal body was not touchable by the beast's claws and teeth.

The bigfoot started screaming and fleeing.

The emperor was consternated.

Carly did not want to admit her happiness upon seeing Malika.

Augustus screamed, 'I'll be back in just 2000 years!' Then he swallowed a bottle of poison.

Carly wondered, 'is it over?'

Nevel nodded. He sent his servants down the trapdoor in order to scrutinise the headquarter of the emperor.

Malika kissed Nevel gently on his cheeks.

Carly was a bit disgusted by that. _But this was nothing to care about, anywayshellip;_

Freddie and Sam stumbled into the clearing. 'Carly!'

Carly waved at Freddie and Sam. 'Guess what? I fought against biogfoot!'

Freddie and Sam boomed unison, 'there is no bigfoot!'

Sam wanted to pick up and swallows some leftover food from Spencer's fridge when she noticed a few dead beasts.

Freddie walked up to her. 'Looks like bigfoot!'

Sam tried to unmask the beasts.

But they were not masked in the first place.

Freddie and Sam glared at each other.

According to their previous statements, they were now bound to marrying each other.

Nevel made his slaves take out the underground headquarters of Augustus.

* * *

Quinn Pensky's scientific analysis identified the dna of those bigfoot as composed of that several mamals.

Nevel and the _Troop_ removed all traces of the invasion.

Magic Malika influence the masses of Seattle by means telesuggestion, making them forget all the recent panics.

The destruction was categorised by the local police of Seattle as a chain of random incidents.

Spencer was finally back from hospital, side by side with his ex-girlfriend, Miss Fielder[7:2]. He found _Bushwell Plaza_ in a desolate state.

Mrs. benson described the chaos at _Bushwell_ as the work of Chuck Chambers and Missy Robinson[7:3].

The latter couple had abused the confusion and the absence of the gang in order to loot the plaza.

Even _Ridgeway_ returned to normality.

Principal Howard dismissed Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs, accusing them of having devastated several facilities of _Ridgeway_ with their undisciplined demeanour.

Carly made shirtless Gibby to her new "emperor".

Nevel withdrew from the _Troop_ and left the leadership to much better qualified Carly and Gibby.

Freddie and Sam? If they haven't been devoured by some bigfoot, they are now still an old, bickering couple.

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_ : _iCook_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**1:6**:

* * *

from _Bigtime Rush_, surname taken from same actress's rôle in _Zoey 101_

**1:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Jet-X_

**1:8**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Steered Straight_

**1:9**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_. surname is from same author's rôle in _Victorious_

**1:10**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Vote_

**1:11**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Flirting With Fame_

**1:12**:

* * *

cf. _Spectacular_

**1:13**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iHatch Chicks_ — identified with Blatzberg from _Zoey 101_ : _Wrestling_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iKiss_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTwins_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

**3:4**:

* * *

movie which I don't own

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Great Vince Blake_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _iDate A Bad Boy_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iStage An Intervention_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Favour Chain_

**5:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**5:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**5:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse of the PCA_

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGo Nuclear_

**7:1**:

* * *

allusion to a song by Drake Bell which I don't own, _Only Time_

**7:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMust Have Locker 239_

**7:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iReunite With Missy_


End file.
